I Don't Remember
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: Hermione wakes up in bed without a memory of how she got there and in the arms of George Weasley no less. They decide to act as if it never happened but are stunned when they realize that they got married. What will happen between our favorite Know-It-All and Prankster? Read and find out. AU. Sorry no Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

** AN: So I've been thinking about George Weasley and to be perfectly honest I feel bad for him. He's such a great character. Funny, outgoing and always happy. But he seemed to get the short end of the stick with everything. His twin and best friend died during the final battle, he lost his ear because of a miss-fired curse AND in most FanFics Hermione is usually paired with Fred over him. This story is for all the people out there who love George and wish he hadn't been through so much. I'm still deciding what exactly to do with this story. It will either be a one-shot or an actual story. It all depends on you guys. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

I snuggled into my comforter enjoying the warmth that was radiating from it. It was almost too perfect, my bed. So comfortable and so easy to fall asleep. But that was also the problem, it was almost impossible to get out of it in the morning.

I sighed sleepily. My alarm clock would go off any minute now. Might as well get up now. A heavy arm suddenly wrapped me and I stiffened in shock. I didn't remember going to bed with anyone... Oh dear Merlin! I screamed when the arm absently tightened around me.

"Fuck!" The man yelled pulling away from me. I turned pulling my wand out from under my pillow and jabbed it under the man's chin before I could get a look at him.

I froze looking into the redhead's brown eyes. "George?"

He was looking at me his mouth open in shock his eyes locked on my body. I looked down and yelped. I was naked! I snatched the blanket and pulled it around my body blushing horribly.

"Her-Hermione?" George asked as if he didn't know who I was.

"What happened?" I asked nervously my eyes dropping to his bare chest.

"I... I don't remember." George muttered placing his hand against his forehead. I couldn't remember anything either. Sweet Salazar what did we do? What had happened last night?

"Neither do I." I moaned dropping my head into my hands.

"What's the last thing you remember?" George asked looking around my room. His clothes were folded neatly on my vanity and my eyes widened in shock. They looked like nice, black dress robes. What in the world?

"Er, going to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink after work." I said after wracking my brain for anything that would stand out. "What about you?"

"Same." George said his eyes landing on something on the floor. He frowned confused and I looked over to his side the bed. On the floor in a crumpled heap was a white baby doll dress. What in the world?

"Do you mind closing your eyes while I change?" I asked looking pointedly away from George. I did not want to see him laughing at me because I was embarrassed.

"Sure." I jumped out of the bed and quickly pulled on my clothes just grabbing the first thing I touched and threw it on. George was moving around behind me, probably getting dressed, while I quickly ran a brush through my hair.

"Hermione?" I turned around slowly and looked at George. He looked extremely embarrassed and was rubbing his neck. "Do you think we should just forget what happened?"

My throat clenched shut and I swallowed thickly. He had no idea that I just lost my virginity in a drunken night of lust but it still hurt.

"Maybe that's best." I muttered with a nod and dropped my head into my hands. How could this have possibly happened? I absently ran my left hand through my hair then gasped sharply when it got stuck in my curls. It took me a moment to disentangle my hand but when I finally pulled it out I froze in shock.

"George?" My voice was off and I felt sick to my stomach.

"What? What is it?" He asked striding across the room.

I looked up slowly from the diamond ring on my hand and choked on the sob that wanted to escape. "George, I think we eloped last night."

"That's not possible." George said slowly stiffening in shock. "We wouldn't have done something so stupid. I mean both of us are smarter than that besides wizarding weddings are lifetime commitments." He looked down at his own hand and froze, "SON OF A BITCH!"

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. **


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: I honestly have no idea where I'm going to go with this story. When I write its like I'm watching a movie so I guess we'll see what happens. If you have any ideas at all just tell me in a review or tell me in a PM and I'll give you the credit. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

George held me as I cried. Neither of us knew what had happened the night before other than the fact that we had gotten married. Married. I shook my head with disgust. How could we have possibly done something so stupid? Even if we had been drunk.

"Come on Hermione, everything will be okay." George said running his hand through my hair. I sobbed and he pulled me closer to him.

"No – it – won't!" I got out between sobs.

"At least you didn't elope with some stranger." George said with a shrug. I pushed him away from me in disgust.

"George!" I snapped darkly. "Stop acting like this is some joke! We. Are. Married."

"Hermione." George sighed and blew out a large breath of air. "I'm just trying to make things lighter and easier."

"Well things aren't light or easy. George we need to figure out what happened last night. Because it seems that for better of for worse we got married last night." I sighed and slumped back against George's firm chest. "We just need to figure out what to do first."

He ran a hand through my hair and he placed a kiss against my hairline. "Oh that's easy!"

"What?" I asked turning to look at him.

"We need to talk to Fred." He said simply. "I wouldn't have gotten married without him there and that's a fact."

"If you're sure." I said standing up slowly.

"What? You mean we should leave now?" George asked surprised.

"Yes now!" I snapped turning to glare at him. He shrank back into the couch cushions. "I already took the day off of work."

"Okay, okay." George sighed standing up and cracked his back. I made a face and turned away.

"Wait... What about our rings?" I asked absently twisting my ring around my finger.

"A simple disillusionment charm should suffice." George said tapping his wand against my ring then his own. They vanished before my eyes and I smiled.

"You're a genius."

**AN: Please Review! It helps much more than you realize and it also tells me what you like and don't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: So I'm trying to figure what exactly I should do with this story. Its like watching a movie when I write so even I don't always know what will happen. If you ever have any ideas just send me a PM or tell me in a review and I'll give you the credit. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

George held the door open for me and I walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Fred was standing behind the counter dancing around to a song on the Muggle radio with Verity who was laughing.

A giggled behind my hand and smiled as Fred tried to do the dance moves to the song and almost fell.

"He's not a very good dancer." George said with a laugh.

"Nope." I agreed trying to hold in my laughter but failed. Fred and Verity turned to look at us and beamed brightly.

"Well, well, well I thought you wouldn't be in today." Fred said slipping his arm around Verity's shoulder. "After all you two did get married last night -"

"Sshhhh!" I snapped crossing the room to glare at Fred. He pulled back in surprise and turned to George.

"That's what we're here about actually." George muttered his neck and one ear turning red. "We don't know what happened but we have no memory of what happened last night."

"What?!" Fred asked his eyes almost bugging out of his head. "You two were so happy last night how could you not remember?"

George and I exchanged a nervous look. "So you remember everything?"

"Of course!" Fred said immediately. Verity was staring at us in complete shock. "We were your witnesses."

"Then we need you to give us the memory of what happened." I said shaking my head. "I have a pensieve at my apartment."

"Do you think someone drugged you two?" Verity asked her voice subdued.

George and I exchanged another look. "Yeah, I do."

** AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Trying to update this story more. Hopefully I can get more ideas about it because they are few and far between. If you ever have an idea or anything just send me a PM or review and I'll give you the credit for it. Once again anything you recognize is JK Rowling's anything you don't is mine.**

George and I waited for Fred to grab the Pensieve. I had no idea what to say or do but to be perfectly honest I felt sick to my stomach. What if someone had cursed us? What if someone had given us a potion. Maybe we had just been so drunk we had thought the best idea was for us to be together forever. Who knows what those memories would show.

"Found it!" Fred said pulling out a large metal basin. He carefully walked into the living room where George and I were pointedly looking away from each other. "Well you two seem happy."

"Shut up Fred!" I snapped glaring at him. He held up his hands in surrender and walked away slowly.

"Sorry it was a joke." And then he ran from the room.

"You don't have to be rude to him just because you're upset." George said glaring at me. I glared back at him.

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood for jokes." I said picking up the small vile of wispy white vapor that was swirling in there. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." George said blowing out a heavy breath. I dumped the container over and watched as the substance that was neither liquid or gas poured out. George and I exchanged a nervous look before we both leaned in. I took a deep breath and plunged my face into the silvery substance. For one moment I was looking around the Leaky Cauldron from an aerial view and the next I was falling face first to the ground.

"Ouch!" I yelped when I smacked against the ground.

"Dammit, Hermione get off!" George said pushing me off of him.

"Sorry!" I said rolling off of him. We both got up and looked around the room slowly.

"Over there." George said pointing across the room. Sure enough there I was drinking my usual glass of Elderflower wine with an extra little shot of Vodka and George was standing next to me holding a bright red drink in his hand. Must have been red currant rum.

"Lets go see what they're talking about." I said grabbing George's hand and crossed over to the other us.

_"Georgie you are so funny!" _The other me said. Her cheeks were bright red and she seemed to be having a hard time focusing.

"Wow. You're drunk." George said shaking his head.

_ "And you are beautiful."_ I snorted a laugh and quickly covered my mouth. George was watching the other version of us in shock.

_"You know you loooook really gooood in that shirt."_ The other me said leaning heavily against George.

The other us flirted back and forth for awhile. To be perfectly honest they were totally corny and it made us laugh. We kept commenting on what was happening to make it pass to the point where the shit hit the fan.

"Ugh I can't believe I just did the whole 'push the hair out of her face so I can touch her cheek' thing." George said in disgust. I snorted a laugh then groaned a moment later when other me ordered her fifth drink.

We watched as the other us went out to the dance floor and started to dance. Other me was pretty drunk and had to lean heavily and George. It was hard to believe I was still standing after all of that alcohol. It was no secret that I was a light weight.

"Uh-oh," George muttered watching them.

"What?" I asked turning back to them in time to see other me dart past us as fast as she could her hand clamped against her mouth. All three of us plus a nervous looking Fred, who I hadn't noticed, followed her into the bathroom and watched as I barely made it and vomited repeatedly into the nearest toilet. Other George followed after her and pulled her hair out of her face while Fred made a pained face and stood back and contemplated leaving before leaning against the wall and plugged up his ears with his fingers.

_"Thanks Georgie."_ Other me muttered sighing heavily. _"Well it looks like I ruined this date. And with the nicest guy ever too."_

_ "No you didn't."_ George said watching her sadly. _"I could happily do this for the rest of my life."_

_ "What a pretty lie." _Other me muttered before vomiting again.

_"No I'm serious. I could easily marry you Hermione."_ George and I exchanged a nervous look. This must have been it. _"You're probably the nicest girl I have ever met, you never look at me funny and are able to tell me and Fred apart."_

_ "Fred and I!"_ Other me snapped. George and I exchanged a look before laughing. _"Okay lets do it."_

_ "Do what?"_ George asked confused.

_"Lets get married. If we're so bloody perfect for each other lets get married."_ Other me said happily looking more sober than she had all night. _"You're a good looking bloke, have never pranked me and are the sweeter one of the Weasley twins."_

George and I were watching them in shock. Other us were looking at each other one moment then kissing passionately the next. He and I exchanged a pained look. "Maybe it would have been better if we hadn't found out."

"No its better knowing." I said watching the other version of us run out of the room laughing happily.

_"Hey what happened?!" _Fred called running after them and then a moment later or surroundings melted away. George and I found ourselves standing in the living room staring at each other.

"I can't believe we did it to ourselves."

**AN: Please Review! It helps so much more than you realize and it also motivates me to update more.**


End file.
